destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Devil You (Don´t) Know
The Devil You (Don´t) Know is the first episode of Season 2 written by Sol and episode number 201 between both series Charmed and Destined. SummaryCategory:Seasons DESTINED RETURNS - 'After the jaw dropping season finale, ''Destined returns with twice the magic, twice the drama, and twice the demons. '''CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED '-' Phoebe and Coop's relationship has been rocky lately, so the Elders send a not-so-welcome guest to help them re-spark that flame. Meanwhile, a mysterious "witch" plays victim to get close to Chris, but in doing so she brings in some very nasty creatures. Elsewhere, Wyatt gives Prue something she'll never forget. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Special Guest Starring Guests Magical Notes Book of Shadows Beings Phoenix Witches The Phoenix are a family of powerful elite assassin Witches descending from the time of the Salem Witch Trials. They are born with a distinctive birthmark of the Phoenix, representing their rise from the ashes of Salem. Ghouls A Ghoul is a folkloric monster or evil spirit associated with graveyards and consuming human flesh, often classified as undead. Powers *Telekinesis (Chris, Wyatt) *Astral Projection (Melinda) *Shimmering (Kolton, Unknown Demon, Siobhan) *Fireball (Kolton) *Fire Throwing (Prue) *Beaming (Charlotte, Cassandra) *Molecular Combustion (Piper) *Voice Manipulation (Prue) *Conjuration (Wyatt) *Telekinetic Orbing (Chris) Music *Anyone's Ghost - Silver Swans (Unknown Album) Notes & Trivia *Julian MacMahon is back to play his role as Cole Turner. The last time we saw him was in Charmed Season 7 episode The Seven Years Witch. Then, Cole was trying to help Piper and Leo so Phoebe wouldn´t lose faith on love. This time, he comes back to help Phoebe and Coop with the help of their daughters and Piper. Cole mentions that he was sent by the Elders with that mission. He also says that it was an opportunity for him to get closer to find peace; *Cole also was sent to deliver a message to Prue. He warnes her about a new thing approaching. He doesn´t know what it is, though; *Charlotte is the one who reacts badly at Cole´s presence while Prue and Cassandra are a little bit nicer with him; *Cole pretends to be Cassandra´s teacher in order to approach her; *Cole was sent only for 48 hours; *Before leaving, Cole says to Prue that she has a lot in common with her Aunt Prudence, but she also has Phoebe´s heart; *It is reveal that someone is commanding the Phoenix Witches. Siobhan mentions a SHE, but not her name; *2 months have passed since the last episode of Season 1 and this episode; *Bianca was the chosen one to approach the Halliwells, specially Chris. Siobhan tells Bianca that Siobhan´s mother took her years before because there was a purpose fot that; *Phoebe and Coop renew their vows and in the same year they complete 25 years of marriage. (Author´s information); *It is said that Chris has been working hard, both at Bay Mirror and P3; *When Chris meets Bianca, he remembers he saw her a few months before; *It is revealed at the beginning of the episode that Wyatt is looking for the proper engagement ring for Prue; *At the end of the episode, Wyatt proposes to Prue again and for the second time she says yes; *Prue is still a blonde in this episode; *It is also revealed that Damon has been working hard. He promises to Melinda to take more time for them; *Chris and Bianca go out on their first date; *Siobhan reveals that she is taking care of something that would stop Prue from having visions. Bianca takes the potion in the next episode, but in episode 4, Prue is able to find a way to go on a vision quest and see the other reality. This is because the potion wasn´t strong enough for a Destined One / Twice Blessed Witch. (Author´s information); *Chris says that he loves Italian, Japanese and Mexican food; *It is revealed that Bay Mirror will have another Magazine: Mirror´s Magazine; *Piper acts friendly with Cole; *It is the first time Charlotte is seeing acting rude with someone. She´s rude at Prue when Prue tells her she believes in what Cole says; *Bianca and Chris kiss for the first time; *Cole tells Cassandra to follow her dreams; *Prue reveals that she´s been trying to find Leah since their last encounter. Category:DESTINED Category:Season 2